When A Rose Dies
by Sweet'N'Pinky
Summary: What happens when Amy only has a few hours to live? What will her friends do and will new love appear before Amy wilts? Currently redoing entire story.


Orange and red leaves gently floated and soared with the wind, some of the brightly hued leaves falling and resting on the ground before slowly being picked up and tossed into the air again. A pink hedgehog walked alone among the barren streets of Mobius, her pink quills blowing in the mid-afternoon Autumn breeze. She held her light pink jacket close to her, the small garment bringing warmth to her now cold and chilled frame. Her pink and white scarf began dancing in the wind as she walked down the empty sidewalk, the colorful leaves floating and soaring in the chilled air. Her pink quills blew in the crisp air as the orange and red leaves slowly fell around her, landing on the soft pavement as she trekked forward. She shivered and she wrapped her pink and white scarf around her neck tightly, the cold Autumn breeze and leaves passing by her as she steadily walked forward. Amy looked down at her feet as she walked, her mind being clouded with thought as she walked forward, the chilly autumn breeze whipping against her as she trampled through the forgotten leaves on the sidewalk, the crackling of the dead leaves beneath her feet the only sound emitted as she walked.

She held her arms with her hands as she rubbed them, the warmth of her hands bringing her out of her trance for a brief moment as she lifted her emerald eyes to the fading light of the sunset, it's light orange and pink hues lighting everything it touched in a soft yellow-pink color. Amy sighed, her pink quills to dancing in the wind as she held her arms in her hands again, her gloved hands clasping tightly around her arms. Her breathing was labored and she bit her lip as she held her arms tighter, a few tears trickling down her face as she quietly walked forward. Streaming hot tears fell down her face as she walked away, each step making a steady pace of hollow thuds against the ground as she walked forward. Her heart was shattered, each piece being thrown into the wind like the discarded leaves that soared around her. She didn't know it was possible to hurt this much, to feel this much pain and grief from one person that she thought could never hurt her. She thought she could handle the pain, she thought she could brush it aside and put on a smile like it was nothing at all. But he meant so much to her. She was constantly battling for his love, his hugs, his attention, his everything.

She gave him everything she had, never complaining or whining when he ran away from her, she would just hurry up to catch up with her 'beloved'. She never griped or grimaced when the missions they went on were too hard or too tough on her small delicate frame. No, she stayed loyal and trustworthy by his side even in the face of danger and peril, risking it all for someone she loved and cared for with her entire heart, body, mind and if she was sore and covered with bruises, scars afterwards; it was all worth it for him. And yet, deep in her heart she knew he didn't love her back. Each time he rejected her she knew. Her heart told her so, and yet her mind told her her that he loved her, that she was his passion and love deep inside himself and it was just waiting to be released. But she still knew, deep inside her heart and mind, their was a burning hole that lived there inside of her, reminding her of his unfulfilled love that she so desperately sought after each and every day. She had built herself up from his rejection multiple times, but she never thought that this much misery and pain would accompany this one time when every other time it was no different. She thought she would be strong enough for this, the day that she finally realized the horrible truth that she begged her mind, her heart, her soul not to comprehend. She never thought she would be able to feel this much hurt. She never though that this agonizing pain that burned in her heart, was the result of only a few words he had told her. A few measly, hurtful and uncaring words.

She knew he didn't mean it, he was just very angry and upset about what happened with Sally and afterward he would come to apologize to her and she'd forgive him, like always. But this time..was different. He yelled at her, something he would never do to anybody for that matter, not even when he was mad or just downright pissed, he would never yell at anyone. No matter how stupid the person acted or what they did, he would always be the calm one, always forgiving and kind to the person and never saying anything hurtful to them. But when he was mad, Amy knew to leave him alone. But she was only trying to help, to make him laugh and smile that dazzling smile that she loved from him. But in her heart she knew, she knew he meant those hurtful words, that he didn't love her. Her heart shattered at the agonizing thought of it and she began to cry harder.

She had always known this horrible truth but she just hadn't been able to comprehend it until now. Tears began to trickle down her face as she held her arms with her hands, the painful hole in her heart burning and growing larger with each step she took. Rain gently began to trickle down from the dark and dreary clouds that covered Mobius, the rain pouring down on the broken Rose that walked along the dreary and barren streets of Mobius. Streetlamps began to flicker on as the young Rose walked through the cold, dark and pouring rain, her tears flowing freely down her face as she held her arms with her hands. The rain poured harder on the small Rose, her tears mixing with the cold rainwater as it trickled down her warm face. Her vision was blurry, due to many painful tears that fell from her eyes like pouring rain. She held her arms with her hands, the cold rain dripping off of her quills and landing on the drenched sidewalk as she walked forward. She felt empty, like her heart and soul was gone, ripped out by the one person whom she cared for the most. The one person who she thought would never hurt her, the one person she loved with her entire being.

Tears trickled down her face, her emotions and painful memories clouding her mind as she walked. She was confused, lost in her mind of memories and emotions. She held her arms around her body, the warmth of her hands contrasting with the chill and emptiness that lingered in her heart. She cried harder, the rain pounding against her delicate frame as she trekked forward through the blinding and stinging mass of rain that hit her. Her mind began to hurt and tears trickled down her face as she thought about his gorgeous smile, the way he ran his fingers through his quills, the way he laughed, the way he looked at her with those big green eyes that she would always gush over at the mere sight of. Her heart was empty, her world had turned to black, the light from her bright heart flickering down to a dull flame. She brushed her fingers over his fingerprints and bruises that still lingered on her arms, her mind ringing with the horrible words he had told her. She didn't realize where she was going, everything was just so dark and empty for her, the light that had shinned in her heart suddenly burning out as she repeated his words in her head.

_'I don't love you Amy! I never have, your just my annoying fan-girl that follows me around and screws things up for me! Why don't you just leave me alone, huh? Can't you realize that I don't love you? Or are you just to dimwitted to notice that?!' _

Tears trickled down her face as she held her aching arms with her hands, the pain and warmth of her hands bringing her out of trance for a brief moment. She felt the rain hit against her hard, his words repeating themselves in her head as tears trickled down her face. Her mind was clouded, her mind racked with pain and his hurtful and uncaring words. She was suddenly brought out of her trance as she turned to see two bright lights coming from her right side and a loud droning noise that accompanied the lights. Her eyes widened and felt an agonizing pain in her right side that soon consumed her entire body as she fell down, hitting the cold, wet, and unforgiving road hard. She felt pain all over body, her vision turning blurry as she she felt her blood slowing moving away from her as if following an invisible pattern on the road. She heard a voice shout out to her, but it sounded so distant to her as she lay there, pain engulfing her body as her crimson blood flowed freely from her side. She felt a pair of hands grabbing her limb body, she saw lights passing by, doors opening, people with blue masks stood around her, voices filling her mind, machines with loud beeping sounds. She couldn't think, just laying there and she gently began to close her eyes and smiled. She heard more voices shouting out orders but they were so distant to her, the machines began to drone into nothing. She began smiling, and her vision began to turn blurry and disoriented as tears leaked out from the corners of her eyes. She lay there, her monitor droning out as she was consumed by the darkness.

* * *

><p>The sudden and slow beep of her heart monitor echoed off the small hospital walls of her room. She lay there motionless, the steady drip-drop of her IV the only sound heard throughout her bleak and sanitized room. Her breathing was soft and swallowed, her frail frame resting against the hospital bed. Her arms were covered in white sterile bandages, now slowly soaking through with blood. Her chest and neck were matted with dried blood and bruises. Her head was wrapped in a bandage, her pink locks being matted with dried blood and tangles. There was a large bandage around her right side, the white bandage showing through her teal and white hospital gown.<p>

Two people stood outside the hospital room Amy Rose was stationed in, speaking in quiet and hushful tones. "I'm not sure she will last through the night.." Doctor Philip grimly told Janice, the nurse that was stationed outside Amy Rose's room

Doctor Philip continued softly. "She was such a bright young spirit too. I knew Miss Rose personally and I never would have thought she would go like this.." Doctor Philip sadly shook his head and glanced up at Janice, who was currently biting her lip as she held her hands over her heart, a somber expression etched upon her features."Hit by a drunken driver as she was walking home. The driver died instantly, running into a tree after he had hit her. She shouldn't have to go through this sort of pain when he was the one who made the mistake." He shook his head and glanced over at the pink hedgehog who was sleeping peacefully in her small hospital room. "He should be the one who lying on that bed right now, not her." He shook his head again. "Does her family know yet?" Janice asked, her voice was wavering, her eyes brimming with tears. "She doesn't have any that we can reach at this moment but her friends will be here shortly I'm sure." He looked down and wiped his glasses with a cloth, adjusting his glasses and pushing the white cloth into is lab coat.

"There's nothing you can do?" Janice asked softly. She knew cases like Amy's usually did not make it through the night, but if there was a fighting chance for the young hedgehog maybe she would last through the night. "I've done everything I can do but with internal bleeding and a punctured lung, there's not much I can do. The best I can do is give her antibiotics and plenty of IV fluids and blood. Other than that.." He paused for a brief moment and looked down before glancing up. "I'm not even sure if she'll last through the night. If she survives tonight, the best I can do is just keep her supply of blood and fluids flowing. I can't do anything else to her in this weakened state that she's in. If we attempt surgery she may not even make it in her condition right now." The doctor grimly told Janice.

She covered her mouth with her hand and looked down at the white tiled floor. They both stood there for a few minutes, both of the hospital staff looking grim and sober as the doctor put a reassuring hand on Janice's shoulder and smiled softly at her, hurt etched into his eyes as he walked away, leaving Janice alone in the white sanitized corridor. Janice sighed and quickly dried her eyes, wrapping her hands around her arms as she stood by Amy's door, deep in thought. She quickly turned around as she felt a small hand pulling at her shirt. She turned to see a small cream colored rabbit. Her face held a mixture of happiness and extreme worry etched on her features. She held a small colored picture in her hand and a 'Get Well!' balloon in her other hand. The small rabbit spoke in a small but cheerful voice "Is this Miss Amy's room? I brought her a picture I drew myself and a balloon." Janice nodded slightly and took Cream by the hand, leading her into Amy's room and shutting the door with a slow and drone thud.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! Pinkie here! Just redid this chapter and the other chapter will be redone soon :3 Thanks for waiting so patiently! Please review if you want too, and I hope you have a awesome day!<strong>

**~Pinkie**


End file.
